Spectacular Spider Man-tor
by Ironbird53
Summary: Peter B. Parker's your average Friendly-Neighborhood-Spiderman, until 22 years pass. Peter's life falls apart. But in a freak occurrence, Peter's wisked away to the world of My Hero Academia! Can Peter overcome the hurdles of falling into a new world? Can he find a way to rebuild his life? Will he be able to finish that last slice of pizza? The fun's just starting!
1. My name is Peter Parker

**Hiya! This is a ****prologue for Spectacular Spider Man-tor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spectacular Spider Man, or My Hero Academia.**

**Here's the Amazing Origin story of Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider Man!**

**Watch out, here comes the Spider Man!**

**In a world of Quirks, watch the rise of a hero in a freak scientific accident!**

* * *

Alright, let's do this one last time.

My name is Peter Parker.

I was bitten by a radioactive (at least I think it was radioactive) spider. And for the 10 years, I've been the one, and only, Spectacular Spider Man.

_Peter scaled the apartment wall, absolutely stupefied by his newfound abilities. "B-But...Human beings can't just scale walls...They just can't!" He said to himself, out loud. _

_He effortlessly scaled the wall, he reached the top very quickly. Peter grabbed a metal pipe, and crushed it single-handed. He began to chuckle, as he discovered the heights of his newfound powers._

_Except he forgot to pay attention._

_Peter slipped from the ledge, and screamed in panic as he fell._

_"Okay, okay. Stay calm stay calm-!" He mumbled frantically as he reached for the wall once more._

_His fingertips grazed the brick wall until he finally clawed back onto the roof. As he calmed down, he began to chuckle._

_"Just imagine what I can with this...This power!"_

I'm pretty sure you know the rest.

_"Well kiddo, we're here." Said Uncle Ben._

_"Here?" Asked Peter._

_"The Library. The one across from the venue? You said you had to study here." Answered Ben._

_"Oh. Uh...Right." Said Peter, "Hey, Uncle Ben? If you could do something incredible, and do it better than anyone else, it wouldn't be wrong to cash in on your talents, would it?"_

_"Well, that'd depend on what talents we're talking about."_

_Peter turned to leave, Ben rested his hand upon the young boy's shoulder, "Listen kiddo. I went through exactly the same thing at your age."_

_"No, not exactly." Said Peter._

_"The point is; you're changing. Into the man you're going to __just because you can do something doesn't mean you should."_

_Uncle Ben's next set of words came to change Peter's life entirely._

_"With Great Power, there must also become Great Responsibility."_

I saved a bunch of people, fell in love, saved the city, and then I saved the city again, and again, and again, and again. And I did uh...Pretty good.

And uh...I did this.

_Peter put on his costume, and began to strut all around Mid Town. He began to walk in a hip-hop motion, and danced. He looked very awkward._

_He danced and danced in front of many public places._

We don't talk about this.

Look, I'm a Comic Book, a Cereal, I even did a Christmas Album, I have an Amazing theme song, and a so-so Popsicle, became a sellout, since other Pro Heroes do that nowadays.

I mean, I've done worse.

_Spider Man was pummeled by Kingpin, nearly strangled several times against Lady Octopus, butchered by the Sinister Six, traumatized, hit the concrete and broke his back, lost his powers, and smashed several times by the Green Goblin._

But after everything I've been through, I still love being Spider Man. I mean, who wouldn't?

So no matter how many hits I take, beatings, falls, and what have you. I always find a way to get back up.

_Spider Man stood in front of the massive Collider, ready to save the day once more._

Because the only thing standing between my world and oblivion is me. Lemme make it straight, there's only one Spider Man...

And you're lookin' at him.

_Spider Man thwipped his way through New York. Until finally, He slingshot himself up into the sky, his back to the golden sun._

_If anyone was watching, it'd look just as amazing as the Hero who posed for it._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I wanted this out of the way to create some lore in the future chapters.**

**Chapter 2 is on the way, don't worry. I've been busy with others things, and other stories.**

**If you have any questions, suggestions, or just wanna talk, PM me.**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care.**


	2. Mishap in the Multiverse

**Hullo! I decided to have a little fun, and came up with a Peter B. Parker story! This is gonna be so much fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, nor My Hero Academia.**

**Peter B. Parker's just your average friendly-neighborhood-Spiderman.**

**Or so he was.**

**After a freak out-of-nowhere event, Spidey finds himself skydiving into Japan! Can Spider Man survive a crash-landing in this strange new world? Of course he can! But the challenge lies in winning his privilege in being a superhero! Can Peter Parker find a way to rebuild his life anew? Can Peter become a good mentor? Or does fate have a different plan in mind?**

* * *

So, let's get this straight, for once.

My name is Peter Benjamin Parker.

I was bitten by a genetically mutated spider. And for the last 22 years, I was the one, and only, Spider Man.

_Peter, dressed up in his Spider-Suit, walked up on a gargoyle-statue-ledge-thing overlooking Brooklyn, ready to start the day under the morning sunrise. A rolled-up newspaper tucked under his arm, a small box of Krispy Kream Doughnuts in one hand, a mug, and a thermos full of hot coffee in the other._

_"Time to start the day." He said, boredom lingering in his voice. He sat down, unfolded the newspaper, poured coffee into his mug, and pulled out a doughnut. He ate a bite, washed it down with coffee, and read the newspaper, waiting for something exciting to happen. He repeated this cycle the entire morning._

_Nothing happened. Again._

Pretty sure you know the rest.

See, I saved the city, fell in love, got married, saved the city again, saved the city even more, saved the city a bit more, saved the city a bit too much, definitely saved the city way too much.

_Typical Parker._

My marriage got testy, made some dicey money choices-don't invest in a Spider-themed restaurant-

_-Seriously, don't._

Then like 15 years pass-blah, blah, blah-hit the concrete and broke my back, a drone flew in my face, I buried Aunt May, my wife and I...Split up.

_Several times. All of them before they were even married._

But I handled it like a champ!

_Peter moved out of MJ's apartment, and moved into a cheaper-and poorer-apartment. After he finished placing all of his boxes and belongings into this new apartment. He got fully dressed in his Spider suit, went to the bathroom, turned on the shower, sat down in the tub, and curled up into a ball. He then cried deeply and miserably like a little bitch as the shower water soaked his suit._

'Cause you know what? No matter how many times I get hit, I _always_ get back up.

_Peter remained dressed in his Spider suit for a while. He turned off the shower, aired out his suit, and passed out in the bathtub the entire night. He woke up early the next morning, and simply laid down in a heap, face-down the rest of the morning. At 9:00, he heard his phone vibrate, he slowly turned his face from the pillow to look at his phone. He pulled the mask off his face, only to see that the phone number wasn't what he wanted it to be. Disappointed and depressed, he slid his mask back over his face, and stuffed his face deeper into the pillow._

And, I got a lot of time to reflect, and work on myself.

_The day passed to nighttime, __Peter only wore his Spider suit, instead of actual normal clothes. He sat on his bed, intentionally neglecting to completely unpack his luggage. He flipped through channels on TV, with the apartment lights turned completely off. He flipped channels until-_

Did you know that seahorses-that they mate for life? Could you imagine, a seahorse, seeing another seahorse? And then making it work?

_The next day, Peter finally ventured out of his apartment. Early in the morning, he sat on a ledge of a very tall building, overlooking the city. He took his mask off his head, and pulled out his phone. He speed-dialed MJ's number. He missed her, and wanted to start over. And this time, he'd do it right! He'd take his life, his love, and his dignity back! He wouldn't just take it lying down! He fought the worst supervillians, and always came out on top! He'd go back, he'd make it all right, all better! He'd-_

_-Get no answer._

_His phone rang, and rang. Finally, it switched him to voice mail. He gave up, and hung up the phone._

She wanted kids, and...It scared me. I'm pretty sure I broke her heart.

_He did. He really did._

Flash-forward. I'm in my apartment, doing push-ups, doing ab-crunches, getting strong.

_Peter picked up a pizza from a local parlor. He zipped back to his apartment, and got half-undressed in his Spider suit. His belly flopped, revealing he'd become a lot chubbier at the tummy. He sat back on his bed, and ate pizza, totally neglecting exercise and superhero-duties._

Then, out of nowhere, this weird thing happened-and I gotta say, weird things happen to me _a lot_-But this was _really weird_.

_A strange, wormhole-ish portal opened up on the ceiling. Peter jumped from his bed, and stood up, his never remained glued to the portal. He sloppily rushed to pull his Spider suit up. As his eyes stared at the portal, he tried to continue eating the slice of pizza he was currently holding._

_Suddenly, the pizza became digitized, phased through his hand, and fell to the floor._

_Every more shocking, every movable object in Peter's room suddenly began to float, and fly around. He, too, got swept up by the portal's gravitational pull. Oddly, his feet wouldn't stick to the ground. Desperately, he thwipped two webs to the floor, and tried to pull himself free of the portal. Both webs snapped, and he was pulled even quicker into the portal. Thinking quickly, he grappled his mask, and pulled it to his person._

_He then tried to do the same with his slice of pizza. He thwipped quickly, and grappled the pizza. But before he could pull the pizza slice to his hands, the portal snapped itself shut, the pizza stuck to the ceiling._

_Everything else in the apartment room fell to the floor with a loud barrage on noises. The pizza slice slowly peeled off the ceiling, and fell to the floor._

* * *

Peter screamed the entire time.

Currently, he was being flung through something that resembled overlapping segments of space and time. It looked like a bunch of big spider webbing. Quickly, he put on the rest of his Spider suit, and pulled the mask back down over his face.

It smelled awful.

Although Peter's costume had been built with some sweet gizmos, all them designed to make the suit a much more computerized system. Unfortunately, he wasn't wearing his Advanced Suit. Currently, he was wearing his Classic Suit, this one was pretty much spandex and Web-Shooters, just like how he started out with.

Come to think of it, if this was his Classic Suit, then that'd probably explain why it smelled so bed, because he probably wore it so much and forgot to wash it. Maybe he should pick up some Baby Powder when he got home. That is, if he was ever going to get home

Boom! Another portal.

Where would this new portal take him? No-one knows.

He finally stopped screaming.

Suddenly, he felt like he was falling, swooping, flying, and weightless all at the same time. His limbs all remained straight, making him very aerodynamic. He was zooming so fast, he couldn't even see straight. He had no idea where he was going, or even doing at that point.

After a few seconds, he quickly realized where he was.

Sort of.

Peter quickly found out the heart attack-inducing way where he was. Currently, he was in the sky, during the day. He got that weightless feeling, this time without the vomit-inducing speed. After rolling in the air for 1 second, he quickly realized just how high in the sky he was.

He then started to scream, again.

He was skydiving over a huge city.

Peter would've screamed harder and louder, but the wind and atmosphere were drowning him out.

This was no time for panicking! He had to survive falling into...Wherever he was now.

What stuff did he have in this suit? High-velocity Web Line? Web Parachute? Web Wings? He'd even go for the Iron Spider Legs, since he was desperate. Peter frantically looked all over his body, trying to find out what he had to use.

It was then that Peter realized all of his gadgets didn't exist. He then remembered that this suit he was wearing was the only one he had for 22 years. He always dreamed about building new gadgets, suits, and gear, but never actually made any of them.

Stupid, typical Parker.

Then Parker looked up...Or down, depending on perspective. He then saw them.

A box! All of his Spider-Gear (Hopefully)! If he could just get his hands on it...

Peter aimed his Web-Shooter. The sheer weightlessness of his fall made his aim very awful. Focus Pete...Stop wondering if MJ ever called back. Stop flashing your life before your very eyes.

Thwip! Miss!

Peter panicked, and tried again.

Thwip! Miss!

Peter became really panicked, and tried once more.

Thwip! Swing and a Grand Slam!

Peter gave a mighty tug, and yanked the box towards him.

It was then that Peter realized he was out of time, and reached top-floor level of skyscrapers. If he was going to do something, it had to be now or never!

Thinking quickly, he pulled one of his old tricks.

He set his Web-Shooter to "Continuous," And began to spray Web Fluid around him and the box. The webbing all wove together, forming a massive ball of Spiderman's trademark Spider-Webs. It was pitch-black inside the Web-Ball. Peter couldn't see what was happening outside of the webbing.

But he felt it.

The Web-Ball hit something, and began to bounce around, rendering Peter senseless. It was one bump after another, and Peter couldn't tell up from down, or if the long fall was finally over. Finally, Peter felt one last bump, and the Web-Ball began to slowly roll to a stop.

With that, Peter finally stopped screaming like a little girl.

He then realized in all the commotion, his legs broke through the Web-Ball, and he was firmly stuck, with his legs sticking outside the protective ball. Peter wrestled with the webbing, until he finally wretched himself free. He stumbled out of the Web-Ball, and began to take in his surroundings.

His feet were very cold.

He looked down, and found that everything below his knees had been ripped clean off his legs. "Definitely not my best costume." He commented. He looked around as he found that people were filming. Instinctively, Peter reached into the Web-Ball, pulled out the box full of his stuff. And thwipped away. After making a dismal landing in what he hoped was an abandoned alleyway. Peter carefully set down his box, and prepared to open it.

It was then that Peter stopped.

He hadn't opened any of the boxes he'd used to move. He didn't label any of them to remind himself which ones were which. To top that, he sure to have broken anything inside the box. What if this box wasn't even close to what he needed right now? What if the contents were all destroyed? Did he really have a choice?

Shut up, cowardly Parker! He had to know what was inside.

He shut his eyes, suspense took hold as he pried the box open. Thankfully, with the proportionate strength of a spider, He was able to tear through the packaging tape the sealed the box closed.

He then threw the box flaps wide open, his eyes hesitantly and slowly opening to finally see what was inside the box.

Peter slowly opened his eyes. He gasped in surprise, his luck was paying off! It was a boat-load of his costumes! Oh, there was his old Wrestler Suit! Back from he won against Crusher Hogan! Then there was his Homemade Suit! Back when his Classic Suit was wrecked! Oh! There his Iron Spider Backpack! Stark gave it to him as a birthday present. And there was his old Web Watch-Shooter! Back from his debut 22 years ago! A metric ton of Web Fluid Cartridges! There were his Rubber Glove Web-Shooters! Back when he socked Electro in the face!

He slowly but surely dug his way into the bottom of the box. What he found inside wasn't what he was expecting. It was all miscellaneous items! There was a photo of MJ! And another of Aunt May! And...Uncle Ben. Peter's guilt hit him like a truck. "With great power...And all that." Peter mumbled bitterly. This was the worst thing he could've possibly found! Why, of all things, did it have to be the crappy parts of his miserable life?! Why him?! Why couldn't he have something he could keep for his entire life?! Everything was taken away from him, one way or another.

It didn't matter anymore. Peter quickly busied himself with another subject. Wait! A third look revealed a few clothes Peter couldn't fit into one box, and so he left them in this one. Maybe this wasn't a total waste. A pair of Sweat Pants, Shoes, and a Coat! Peter took off his mask, slipped the shoes, pants, and coat on.

Upon reflection, this made him look like a homeless bum. But he really didn't have another option.

But where was he now? In New York?

He looked outside the alley, and quickly found out.

"Todo," He said, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Peter began to take in his surroundings. He was in...Japan?! This was beyond weird, even for Spiderman! How could he be in Japan? And, what's more, how could he understand what all the billboards were saying? There were ads on beauty products, sponsorship, and why was a guy with no eyes, a frightening smile, and a giant V for his hairline everywhere?

He'd just teleported from halfway across the flippin' world! He'd never learned to speak, or even read Japanese in his life! But how?! Could he understand people speaking Japanese? One way to find out!

Peter closed the box and best as he could, and Webbed it shut. He then Webbed several straps, and hoisted the strung-up box over his shoulder. He walked out of the alley, and strolled down the street.

Thankfully, no-one really batted an eye, let alone looked at Peter. Now, he could focus on finding-!

"AAAAH! A VILLAIN! SOMEBODY CALL A HERO!" He heard someone cry. His Spider-Sense went ballistic.

Peter's head snapped back. A villain? Need a Hero? This was his duty! So why did he feel so annoyed?

Peter looked beyond the crowd to see what had happened.

A massive, sludge-blob thing was devouring someone?! He had to...No, no he didn't. There were already other superheroes on the case, right? Sure enough, there were. But clearly they weren't doing a thing. There was a Giantess, A...Fire Hydrant person? A Beefy-looking dude with gray hair. Was that Groot?! Groot was here?! Wow!

Peter forcefully made himself turn around. This wasn't his fight. He could leave this to the heroes already on the scene. Peter slumped as he walked away, why was this so hard for him?

His Spider-Sense became even more forceful. Stupid migraines, go away! He couldn't step in, it just wasn't right.

It was then that Peter heard a massive explosion.

He whipped around, time slowed to mere decimals as he watched.

A manhole cover was flying in the air. People were too crowded to evade it. The fire was spreading too fast, not enough people to contain it. None of the "Heroes" on the scene were doing anything to resolve the conflict. Peter's suddenly began to beat. Faster, and faster. Until, it felt like it was beating 50 Billion times per second. He set down the box carefully out of the path of any vehicles on the street.

And just like that, he sprang into action.

Almost all in one swift motion, Peter threw off his shoes, his coat, pulled out his mask, slipped it on, and leapt into the fray. He raced at top speed, and jumped over the crowd in a single bound.

Thwip! Got the manhole cover!

"Hey hey!" He said confidently.

People turned to watch in awe. Who was that?! A new hero?!

Thwip! Spider Man zipped all the way into the fray.

It was then that the New Yorker noticed a young boy, fighting against the Sludge Monster to save his presumed friend. The Sludge Villain got annoyed with the kid, and raised a gooey, messy arm, ready to kill the kid where he stood.

Thwip! Got the kid to safety in a nick of time!

"Who's that?!" Said the beefy, gray-haired guy.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Snapped Spider Man, "It's me, the Spectacular Spider Man!"

"I'm sick ah' this, just die!" Shrieked the Sludge Villain. The monster shot an arm right for Spider Man! Spider Man evaded with awful technique. Each time the Sludge Villain made an attack at him, Spider Man narrowly dodged. Maybe his was a little out of shape.

BOOM! The Sludge Villain made a connecting swing, and sent Spider Man flying into a wall.

Scratch that, He was _very_ out of shape.

He groaned, his Spider-Sense went off. He rolled away just as the Sludge Villain tried to get him while he was down.

"I'm tired o' heroes stickin' there noses where they don't need to!" Spat the Villain. "Well, you know me, I'm the best at meddling!" Served Spidey. The Hero then realized he missed just how much fun this was. No complicated stuff, just beating the bad-guy.

Spider Man took note of the kid struggling as the Sludge Villain tried to envelop him. "Hey! Is that your kid? Hope you don't mind if I borrow him!" Spider Man thwipped a Web-Line, and grappled the kid. With a mighty pull, He yanked the young boy clear of the Sludge Villain.

The "Heroes" who hung back quickly began to escort the kid to safety. Either they were amateurs, or sleazy jerks who made him do all the work.

"Y'know, it's nice having a playmate and all. But why don't we get together and have a party?!" He called to the Heroes.

"I've heard enough o' you, stupid jackass! SHUT UP!" Roared the Villain. The Sludge Monster then swung once more. Spider Man was too slow, tired, and heavy to evade again. The attack sent Spidey flying...

...Right into a rather muscular man's arms.

Whoa! This guy looked like Thor had a love-child with the Hulk! Wait! This was the guy on all those billboards!

"Never fear!" His charismatic voice boomed, "I am here!"

"ALL MIGHT?!" Shrieked the Sludge Villain. Was the villain scared? Why would he be so scared?

The burly man turned away from the Sludge Villain, and set Spider Man down. "You did well! I heard you call yourself 'Spider Man?' Your a true hero!" Peter blinked under his mask, speechless.

Did this guy actually thank him for being a hero?

"DIE, ALL MIGHT!" Roared the Villain. This time, the monster revved up a very devastating attack. It wasn't playing around anymore.

"All Might" Simply turned around, his wound up a forward punch as he turned. All Peter could hear was, **"DETROOOOIIIT SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"**

Suddenly, A powerful cyclone formed, and the wind instantly kicked up. The Giantess wrapped her arms around the crowd of bystanders, in the hopes she could shield them from the powerful wind. Spider Man was swept off his feet, and thwipped himself to the ground, fighting to not get blown away by the raging winds.

By the time it stopped, clouds had formed in the sky.

Spider Man fell to the ground, and groaned in exhaustion. Suddenly, he felt rain. Sure enough, rain was beginning to fall from the sky.

Peter quickly found out the cause.

The beefy guy's wind cyclone kicked up so much air pressure, it generated rain clouds! This guy just changed the weather with a right hook! Peter didn't know whether to be in awe, or terrified.

"You did well, Spider Man." Congratulated All Might.

"Uh...Yeah, thanks." Said Spider Man, still awestruck by the previous few seconds. "You sound American! Reminds me of my time back in the States!" Reminisced All Might. "Well, I got a new gig in a new town!" Said Spider Man.

"Good to hear!" Remarked All Might.

Minutes later, the authorities finally showed up.

The Heroes were chewing out the kid Spider Man pulled earlier. They were praising the victim kid Spider Man also rescued. Strange, seeing as the victim blew everything up, and the other kid was the only one who actually did something. That is, is wasn't entirely bad. He'd gotten people asking him for autographs, selfies, and what-have-you.

Things were actually looking up for once.

The police were talking to the heroes? That was new. All Might was receiving overwhelming amounts of press coverage, they couldn't get enough of him! Peter simply watched as the events unfolded before him.

So, being a hero was a job in Japan? Why didn't he just move here?! That would've made his life so much easier before...The divorce, and all that.

"Hey there, Spider Man!" Belted All Might. "Hey." Said Spider Man, very bored. "You seem distracted, is something wrong?" Spider Man refused to face All Might, "Yeah...Something."

"Care to talk about it?"

"No."

"Then I cannot pry!"

"...Thanks, I guess."

"No need to thank me!"

Peter was simply weirded out by All Might's energetic nature. The muscular man then zoomed away into the sunny day. All the news people were trying to chase him, but had no luck in pursuing the Demi-Godlike Superhero.

Death Arms, one of the heroes that witnessed the incident, came up to Spidey. "I've never seen you before, what d'you call yourself?"

"Spider Man."

"I just wanted to say, thanks for your help, Spider Man."

"Mhm."

"I get that you call yourself Spider Man, but what's your Quirk? Spider-power?"

"Quirk? What's a Quirk?"

"I mean, you had to have Quirk. How else did you shoot webs?"

"I have Web-Shooters."

"You're joking!"

"Nope." Peter took the gloves off, and revealed his Web-Shooters.

"So...You don't have a Quirk?"

"Since I have no idea what a Quirk is, so maybe. I guess. Let's say maybe?" Concluded Peter.

"Do you have a Hero License? You can't just go around with a Quirk, and use it so freely without a Hero License. So, do you have one?"

"A...A what now?"

"A Hero License! You have one, right?"

"Uhh..." Peter began to panic a little. If he answered wrong, things would get hairy, very, very quickly. "Yeah...About that. I don't think I have it on me. I think I left it home...Lemme go get it!"

Peter began to frantically run away.

Death Arms knew what was happening.

"Hey, wait!" He called.

Peter was already on full sprint by the time Death Arms called him. He quickly swept up the box and clothes as he ran away.

Peter didn't know why, but he knew he was in so much trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I'm gonna have so much fun with this story!**

**I left this to be a 2-parter, because I'm working on Illegal Justice Chapter 4. The ending basically sends Peter on a cliffhanger, since Death Arms mistakes his Web-Shooters for a Quirk.**

**Can Peter save his neck? I'll think about it.**

**So, let me know what you think of this new story! I'm really eager to hear your views on this.**

**If you have questions, suggestions, or just wanna talk, go right ahead!**

**Leave a Review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
